A colposcope device is a medical diagnostic tool used to image the cervix and tissues of the vagina and vulva. This imaging is used to detect abnormalities, such as malignant lesions. The colposcope device typical includes a camera that is used to capture the images and a display used to display the images obtained by the colposcope device.